Thinking Out Loud
by XRroxanneX
Summary: The is Armin the new guy at school. There is Candace the typical outgoing girl. And there is Nathaniel the poor, abused boy. All three of them have different lifestyles. All three of them have three different problems. How will they sort their own dilemmas out ? -Might be NathanielxCandy or ArminxCandy depends :)-
1. Chapter 1 : Black Hair, Blue Eyes

CHAPTER 1 : BLACK HAIR, BLUE EYES.

Candace's POV

After I had finished classes I got prepared to go and help Nathaniel with some documents. I had promised him that I would help and he seemed really excited after I told him I could come and help him..._gee I wonder why_.

I made my way to the student council room when a flash of the colour blue caught my eye. It seemed like a person was standing outside. It's not a person I've ever seen before but I just ignored it and carried on walking. When I got to the student council room I slowly opened the door to see Nathaniel shuffling some papers with his back turned to me.

"Uh hey I'm here!" I announced kinda startling him, "I also brought those documents you wanted,"

"Thanks!" he did his million dollar smile, I don't think he notices how hot he is when he does that. I gave him the documents and then sat on one of the grey arm chairs they had in the student council room. I couldn't stop thinking about that mysterious blue-haired person and what they were doing at Sweet Amoris.

"Hey Nathaniel," I stood up, "Is it okay if I excuse myself for a minute or two?"

"Of course! As long as you don't leave me here by myself ,"

"I would never!" I laughed. As I left the room I bumped into someone. I quickly looked up to see the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on. He had black hair, blue eyes and his clothes were really nice like really! He was flashing a grin at me which made me really nervous, I didn't want to mess up with a guy who could possibly be the love of my life!

"Hey there my name's Armin!" he introduced himself doing a really large smile that made him look so adorable, "Please don't look at me like that, you look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Oh..um sorry!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Haha I was just messing with you!" he laughed.

"Well anyway my name is Candace but please just call me Candi," I introduced myself, "I also have a question since I have never seen you before can I ask what are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I'm the new student and I'm really lost so if you could help me find the student council room that would be pretty amazing!" he explained.

"But of course," I grinned. I took the rest of my time showing Armin around the school and then taking him to the student council room. I found out that he loves video games as much as I do and to be honest he's a pretty alright guy maybe, even better!


	2. Chapter 2 : The Calm Before The Storm

CHAPTER 2 : THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM.

Alexy's POV

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor boy stealin'_

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling _

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me _

_Of what I really am_

I just couldn't get this amazing song out of my head. I could really relate to it since I was really heartbroken after my parents took away my tv AND WITHOUT PERMISSION! I mean who does that? Oh I know ,yup MY PARENTS.

I quickly took my headphones of when this blonde guy passed me glaring at me like he was about to take my soul. I have to admit I was pretty terrified he didn't seem very friendly to me. After that things got more awkward when he came up to me and actually started a conversation or I hope so..

"Hey are you the new student?" he asked me this time looking quite happy.

"Yes otherwise I wouldn't be here, duh!" I told him in my most sarcastic voice, "I'm just kidding my name's Alexy!"

"Well hello Alexy you haven't happened to see a girl with really wavy brown hair and brown eyes?" he looked at me. I knew that look in his eyes. It was _eagerness_.

"Uh that adorable girl that was showing my brother around?" I replied. He looked even worse when I told him she was showing my _brother_ around.

"Your,y-your brother?!" he seemed quite shocked, I wasn't gonna mess with the poor guy anymore.

"Yeah but I'm sure it was nothing!" I reassured him, "They're probably waiting for you in the student council room or something!"

"Yeah they probably are thanks!" he left of running somewhere. If only my brother didn't take nice boys' girlfriends.

Candace's POV

"And this is the student council room," I opened the door gesturing for Armin to come in.

"So this is the place where I'm supposed to sign papers and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah but only for your registration," I smiled. Just as Armin opened his mouth to say something Nathaniel burst in with a big smile on his face.

"Hi so are you Alexy's twin brother?" he asked. Twin brother...he had a TWIN?!

"Yeah you met him already?" Armin replied reassuring me that he had a twin.

"Haha he's easy to talk to!" they both laughed. The love of my life and my best friend getting along so well and I didn't even lay a finger on them...how great or not...

Armin suddenly kissed my cheek and thanked me for showing him around the school. Suddenly Nathaniel's face dropped like a tornado.

"Excuse me Armin but what are you doing ?!" he widened his eyes when he realised what was happening.

"Oh so is she your girl?" he asked confusing me.

"What no!" he became as red as a tomato.

"Mhm I see," Armin grinned, "Well I'll be back to sign these papers after you admit you fancy her!"

"What the hell new guy!" Nathaniel hid his face. Now I knew exactly what Armin was talking about and I knew it ever since I knew Nathaniel. He _liked_ me.


	3. Chapter 3 : I Love You

**I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! Major school work! I planned this story to be for eight chapters not so long but I plan another one after this and it's based on the story, Anon, by Diamond McKinney known as Diamonnddx on youtube :)Also sorry for short chapters the next ones will be WAAAY longer ! 3**

CHAPTER 3 : I LOVE YOU.

Candace's POV

Have you ever had one of those moments where your brain just totally blanks out and starts doing weird things? Unnecessary rhetorical question but, this happened to me and I think my brain took control over my actions... You will now see why...

"Y-you, you like me?" I stared at Nathaniel open-mouthed.

"Uhh no? I MEAN YES!" he stuttered, "Is this a trick question?!"

I could see Armin in a corner trying to hide his laugh but the poor guy couldn't resist any longer.

"OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN BOTH OR YOUR FACES!" he held his sides.

Armin looked around then quickly left noticing the awkward tension between us...

"I hope you're not mad," he sighed looking down at his feet.

"Why would I be?" I asked, well not really since I wasn't hoping for a response. To be honest I wasn't mad at all, to be precise I was just disappointed. The thing is I never looked at Nathaniel at a romantic way. I always knew Nathaniel felt a different way about me but I never took it to heart. I guess I just wasn't expecting it to happen this way. Me and Nathaniel were childhood friends and I only started realizing that he liked me. The only moment I ever thought of him beyond friends is when he came over to my house when we were 12. We talked about life in the future and decided to play this game where one person has to say everything they know about the other person. I was pretty good at remembering things so I nailed at my turn. However, when it was his turn he said every single thing about me like he lived with me every single day. He didn't miss out one detail. I took it to heart and thought that was impressive since guys aren't supposed to remember everything about you, well that is what I was told. He then started pointing out the things he loved about me my cute flaws, as he said, and gave me embarrassing compliments. I felt so loved and cared for at that moment and couldn't take my eyes off his. To be honest if we wouldn't have been interrupted by mother, we most likely would have kissed right there and then. I still remember that moment to this day.. and I will never forget it :)

When I snapped back to reality I did one thing we should have done that day..._kissed him_. I just suddenly heat of the moment kissed him right there on the spot not like anyone was going to walk on us or anything! I didn't know how a kiss felt like up until now! It surprised me that Nathaniel actually kissed me back. He tangled his hand into my hair and gently kissed my lips. You would think most guys would shove their tongue down your throat but Nathaniel just innocently pecked your lips lightly, and I loved that. I loved the kiss. I don't know if it was because his breath was so fresh or because his kiss was so gentle or because he's a lip biter but I can literally tell...this is the best kiss of my life!

"I never thought this would actually happen," Nathaniel breathlessly told me.

"I love you," I quietly said, nearly whispering.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I love you!" I yelled. Nathaniel seemed taken aback but replied with the same three words, _I love_ _you_.


	4. Chapter 4 : Insert Relationship Status

**Hello! Sorry for abusing this fanfiction lately, to be honest I kind of forgot about everything since my trip to London. Not that you'd ask but, it was amazing! I realised I got some more reviews and that made me soo happy! I could literally be Pharrell right now :D Anyways I won't bore you any longer since you wanted to know what happens now ; here it is !**

CHAPTER 4 : INSERT RELATIONSHIP STATUS.

A few weeks later...

Candace's POV

Gosh, _Wednesdays_... Every dramatic thing has to happen on a Wednesday including this.

"YOU!" someone furiously yelled behind my back. I turned around to see a red faced Amber, glaring at me."HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO WARN YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU IDIOT!"

"Woah, calm down it's a free world I can do what I want!" I exclaimed obviously pissed off. Who does she think she is? She can't just control everyone when and where she wants. It's not her sugar plum princess land, it's reality we're talking about so she'd better stay away or else things wouldn't end well. In the distance, I saw Nathaniel making his way towards us...

Nathaniel's POV

This is not the first time I see Amber and Candace arguing, let me re-phrase that, not the first time I see them fighting... Usually I would take my sister's side but, now that I now her idiotic antics I can't believe a word she says. I awkwardly made my way towards them, it wouldn't have been awkward if it wasn't for that kiss. I don't really know where our relationship actually is at this point since we've been avoiding each other since that evening. If I had to face Candace I wouldn't really know what to say except from Hi. But, now that I was literally going to see her my heart started to beat faster and I was already planning all the possible scenarios that could happen in my head.

"Amber, please, just leave Candace alone," I frowned.

"Why do you always take her side?" she stomped her foot, "can't you see she's just a worthless low-life?"

"Well, that worthless low-life has achieved more than you ever have!" Candace yelled and suddenly ran away towards the empty science room.

"Amber..." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"You've been warned, Nathaniel , she's evil," Amber said calmly before walking away with Charlotte and Li trailing behind her. Now you see why I can't stand my sister.

As I slowly walked, I could hear light sobs coming from the science room. There was no doubt that it was Candace. I walked in to see her sitting on the floor and crying. I bent down at her level and tried to comfort her.

"Hey I'm sorry for what Amber said," I sadly looked down at the ground where she was staring.

"Don't apologize for your sister's actions, it's not your fault," she muttered still looking down at the ground.

I stayed silent for a moment realising the awkward tension between us, " Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed widening her eyes, "Please stay!" she grabbed hold of my shirt and wrapped her arms around me. I held her in my arms for awhile until she calmed down. I never knew how comforting just holding the person you love could be. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the bell rang, signalling end of school. Candace jumped right out of my arms.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for comforting me," she scratched the back of her head.

"No problem," I looked at the window realising it was nearly pitch black out and it was only 4:30. We walked to our lockers and got our things. Candace was about to leave but I couldn't let her just let her walk by herself.

"Candace, wait!" I called out to her. She turned around and walked over to me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no everything's alright it's just, is it okay if I walk you home?" I looked down at my shoes refusing to look at her face.

"Sure!" she assured me. We made our way out of the school, I was glad she agreed or it would've been another awkward encounter with Candace that I could've added to my mental list of awkward moments. I held her hand in mine as we walked down the path to her house. We talked about our interests and our love for each other. I can honestly say that Candace is the most perfect girl I have ever met. Nobody can compare to her beauty and her beautiful, glimmering Azure eyes, long naturally wavy chocolate brown hair and her slightly tanned skin. Her personality is very glowing as she is adventurous, loving, caring, extremely kind and outgoing are just the very few things that I love about her. Her comforting smile could brighten up my day anytime and I couldn't ask for a better person in my life. Our endless conversation made its way on the topic of school.

"Which college are you planning to go too?" I asked her.

"I don't really know, but where ever you go I'll still do anything to see you," she smiled.

"Of course you would," I laughed.

"Do you know what you want to be in the future?" she asked.

"Probably a business man," I responded really putting thought into my answer.

"Like your father?"

"I-I don't know if I'll ever own a huge company like my father," I stuttered surprised by her comment.

"Don't kid yourself, you'll obviously be way better than that!"

I was disappointed when we finally got to her driveway.

"Well I guess I'll see you next week," I told her. She looked at me with her innocent expression. I suddenly got the urge to just kiss her again. Not even caring that anyone could see us, I grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her closer to me kissing her. Her soft lips touching mine as she put her arms around my neck. We kissed for awhile before we broke apart for air.

"I didn't know you were that good at kissing!" she giggled and kissed my cheek before running to the entrance of her house. Man_, how I love that girl_.


	5. Chapter 5 : Losing It

**Heya ! Sorry for not updating for sooooooooo damn long ! My family took a trip to Barcelona and left me behind :(( Haha but not to worry I chose to stay and write essays all week long :) So I really thought about Nathaniel's life in this chapter after watching a walkthrough of Mcl's episode 22 and 23 I can honestly say WOW ! So small talk let's get this chapter through ! 3 p.s. sorry 'bout the 3rd person thing I found this really great sentence idea for Nathaniel and it was in 3rd person so I had to change the whole Nath section to 3rd person and write it again x( Oops Dx**

CHAPTER 5 : LOSING IT.

Candace's POV

I love him. I really, really love him. I would seriously die for him...Is that too much? Since I came back home from school I've been trying to find ways to tell my parents about Nathaniel. I am certain my Mom would be happy but..my Father...not so much. You see my Dad is really overprotective or should I say that he has to know EVERY little single thing I do ! Is anyone else's Dad like this or just mine? Anyway, after Nathaniel dropped me off to my house my parents were nowhere to be found ! With the door left unlocked I got in to see an empty lifeless house. Maybe my folks just went out to dinner or something? So for the past hour I just sat on my bed and though of ways to present my boyfriend...Wait, _boyfriend_? Nathaniel has only kissed me about two or three times, but he never said that he loved me and looked like he meant it and he hasn't even asked me out yet ! I was getting so confused I had to ask him at what point were we or was I rushing this relationship too much ? UGH! Why do boys act like they love you and always leave you hanging behind not knowing what they're feeling or thinking ?! Then there it was the twisting doorknob, the creaking of the boards...my parents were back. I sprinted downstairs before my parents began doing anything.

"MOM, DAD!" I yelled as I was rushing down my old, rusty stairs.

"Yes, darling?" my Mother shouted back. I had finally gotten downstairs safely.

"So I kind of have this boyfriend but I don't really know if he's my boyfriend but I'm pretty sure he is and I think you would like him his name is Nathaniel and maybe one day you'll get to meet him so I hope you're not mad so...BYE!" I rapidly spurted out my sentence and my parents probably understood nothing but I ran upstairs and locked myself in my bedroom before they could protest.

"What did she say?" my Dad confusedly asked my Mom.

"I think she said that she has a boyfriend or something like that,"

"Well as long as he has good grades and isn't some jock or rebel, I'm fine with that!" my Dad said as my parents voices trailed off as they went into the kitchen. Well thank goodness my Dad isn't going to kill me. I would personally say my parents took the news well so I'm thankful for that. Now all I have to get through is a weekend of awkward questions from my parents about Nathaniel ...

Armin's POV

"I thought you said it was love at first sight?" Alexy questioned me. Ever since I saw them two lovebirds get together my brother has been thinking that I actually like that Candace girl. Well, I _did_. But I had only known her for like a day however, love at first sight never lies ! She and that blonde dude got together so Candi isn't my problem anymore. Besides, I rather play Call Of Duty Zombies than get into some relationship. Is it weird that I just called my ex-crush a nickname? Yep, I should just get over her.

"Look Alexy, I only have known her for a day she's nice but she's with someone," I rolled my eyes.

"And? You can show off your charm and win her back!" he urged me.

"Seriously, like I have charm...And I was never with her in the first place!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Fine but when you actually love her don't come to me asking for love advice!" he walked off irritated. Gosh, how can your twin brothers be such drama queens? I would love for Candace to be my friend but it would be awkward if there was a romantic connection between us. I got up and got my car keys to go to the store..._the game store_ ... :)

Alexy's POV

How can my brother be so blind ?! Candi-Cane is perfect for him ! They are the ultimate match ! So what if they only have known each other for a day as I say, love at first sight never lies ! The problem is not Armin. Not Candace. But _blondie_... Eh, blondie's alright in personality even though he's uptight he is bright. However, I won't let him get the girl ! Because I am an amazing brother and don't listen to my twin's fake ideas, I'll get Candace to like him, if she doesn't already, because they are freaking meant to be together ! They are a match and I'm just helping them get together. Hmm...I need a super nickname...Matchmaker Alexy at your service !

Nathaniel's POV - 3rd person.

He was late home. He decided to drop Candace of to her house, on a Friday. _Friday_. Friday, the day he had to be home early. The day they all went out. The day they went out to Bouletin, probably the most fanciest restaurant in town. And every Friday night...it wouldn't end well. And now he was rushing home. He ran as quick as his feet could carry him. He saw the familiar three story house that was covered in white marble and silver linings. Nathaniel could see his parents standing outside. His mother impatiently looking at her watch, dressed in a red velvet dress and shimmering, white pearls. His father standing still frowning at the boy who was coming home late and tapping his Louis Vuittons against the cold, hard concrete. Nathaniel gulped quietly, hoping that it wouldn't happen this time. Even though the tiny part of him wished his father would let it go, he already knew what was coming. He was a successful student, successful because he _needed_ to be. His father expected him to be the boy who never got into trouble, who never made a mistake, who was always perfect. Although Nathaniel has always tried extremely hard to please his father, Mr Smith is never satisfied. Nathaniel was now standing only a few inches away from his angry father.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mr Smith barked at Nathaniel furiously.

"I-I..I.." Nathaniel stuttered failing to explain himself to an angry man.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN !" the angry man, his father, once again yelled at the poor boy. Mr Smith's face began to get red in pure anger.

"F-father I-I..I.."

"Nathaniel have I not taught you to be here on time?" he asked bitterly, "do you need be reminded again?"

"No father," Nathaniel looked down at the ground, his mind wandering into thoughts of what his father will do to him this time, "But father why doesn't Amber have to go? Why do _I_ have to go?"

"Because Nathaniel when an adult tells you to do something, you do it!" Mrs Smith exclaimed fiercely. It was obvious Nathaniel's father was going to do something to him and he just made it worse. His mother went inside to get her purse and instantly came back. Nathaniel just stood there, motionless...

"So are you going to get dressed or do I need to make you understand what happens on Fridays?" his father asked sarcastically. Nathaniel quickly turned around and sprinted to his room. He had to be really quick if he didn't want this night to be the worst night.

"You have 5 minutes!" yelled Mr Smith. Nathaniel's heart raced as he buttoned up his white shirt, as he threw on his black suit. He put on his gray tie and dashed downstairs. His mother and father were already in the car and he got in the backseat. He hunched up in a corner and occasionally glanced through the window to distract himself. When they finally got to Bouletin they all got out of the car to see a huge, fancy restaurant. When they got in their usual waiter showed the family their table. Mrs and Mr Smith sat together while Nathaniel disagreed to sit down.

"What is wrong with you Nathaniel !" Mr Smith shouted at Nathaniel.

"I don't want to be here!" Nathaniel whispered back, frowning.

"You idiotic boy!" his father yelled, " you will sit down and you will eat !" People began to stare nervously at the family and wondered if they should do anything about the situation.

"Please father," begged Nathaniel.

"NO!" screeched Mr Smith in irritation. One of the members of staff asked Nathaniel and his family to leave because of the noise they were making. Chloe, a girl who worked there, had taken the time to get to know Nathaniel and felt immensely bad for him. Mr Smith furiously grabbed Nathaniel's arm dragged him to the car.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL WE GET HOME!" he warned. Nathaniel began to cry inside. Not again, he thought .

"Who have I raised ?" asked Mr Smith, "a polite generous man or a hooligan?!"

"I don't know what to say to that," Nathaniel whispered.

"Of course you haven't got anything to say!" Mr Smith screeched, "when I want you to be quiet that's when you always speak up! I'm going have to teach you the rules again, Nathaniel."

"Daddy!" Amber yelled, "Li has a new pink car, can I have one too?"

"Good lord, Amber!" Amber's father slapped his forehead, "go upstairs right now!"

"Fine, fine ! But I'm expecting a car, daddy!" she shouted back.

Once Amber had gone upstairs and had locked herself in her room and once Nathaniel's mother had gone out with her friends, Mr Smith began to strike.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ALL THIS TIME?" he yelled so loudly that probably the whole neighbourhood could hear, "I KEEP HAVING TO TELL YOU ALL OVER AGAIN AND YOU NEVER SEEM TO GET THE POINT EACH TIME !"

At this point, Nathaniel's father had smashed his fist into Nathaniel's face, _twice_. Nathaniel slowly sunk to the ground, blood dripping down his face and his black eye constantly twitching. Nathaniel's father then began kicking Nathaniel in the stomach before yelling more horrifying insults. Out of nowhere, there was a call coming from Mr Smith's business phone and he went over to pick up the call, using this time Nathaniel quickly grabbed his own phone that way over on the kitchen table. He quickly grabbed the phone and rapidly searched for Candace. Candace instantly picked up the call.

"What's up Nathaniel?" she asked happily, "you okay?"

"H-h-he..l..hel..help..." he barely could make out any words as his was clutching his probably broken ribs in terrifying pain.

"What?! Oh my god Nathaniel are you okay? You sound like you haven't had water for days !" she rapidly asked in shock and worry.

"I-I..." before Nathaniel could form a sentence he blacked out dropping the phone and ending the call.

Candace's POV

"Hello ! Nathaniel?!" I yelled at the phone. What in the world was that? Now I'm worried. Is he okay? He sounded like e was seriously in pain. I decided that the best decision would be to go to his house and check on him.

"Hey Mom, dad I kinda need to check on this friend of mine I'll be back as soon as possible !" I exclaimed.

"Sure honey ! But be careful okay ?" she said calmly.

I ran out the door all the way to where I thought Nathaniel's house was.

"God where does he live?" I asked myself," wait isn't that 92 he said he lived at 92 that must be his house."

I walked all the way to the front doors and lightly knocked, surprised, to find the door opened by itself. I rushed in to see a blood-covered Nathaniel lying on the floor not moving a single inch. I ran towards him.

"Nathaniel!" I screamed as I rapidly shook him. He managed to open his eyes a tiny bit, " Nathaniel what the hell happened to you ?!"

"G-go C..Candace.." he stuttered in a hoarse whisper, "i-it's n..ot safe..." he grabbed my arms.

"No, no, no! I need to call the ambulance! Your seriously hurt, Nathaniel!" I yelled.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialled 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" asked the lady.

"There's a guy who's lost tons of blood and he keeps blacking out every two minutes! He's seriously injured and I don't know what to do !"

"Do not panic, the paramedics will be over shortly," she told me calmly. I breathed in and out to calm myself but, I couldn't help the tears falling down my cheeks. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps.

"Wrong move, Miss," I heard a mysterious voice behind me...


	6. Chapter 6 : The Morning After

**Hello world ! So I have been thinking lately we need more attention on Armin so he will have his chapter but for this chapter I want Natty boy drama ! After watching another walkthrough of ep 24 I was just shocked and surprised and Nath changed so much LIKE LITERALLY ! So yeah CHAPTER 6 ACTIVATE!**

CHAPTER 6: THE MORNING AFTER.

Candace's POV

Flashbacks from last night kept popping up in my head. You see, I thought calling the Paramedics over to his house would be a good idea.. I was SO wrong. The thing is Nathaniel wouldn't tell me how he got his injuries, no matter how hard I tried to get him to tell me all he would do was ignore me. I finally forced a few words out of his mouth . My father beat me : he said in a cold tone. His voice was quiet so nobody apart from us could hear. I just stood there frozen not knowing what to do or say. I have to admit a tiny part of me was expecting this when I saw those marks on his back a long while ago, I didn't know it would get this bad. I shook myself out of my thinking state as the nurse came over.

"Well Nathaniel, you seem to be in an okay condition, I suggest you have plenty of rest," she said as she flipped through some files, " May I ask how you got all these injuries?"

"W-well..I this skate boarding competition and..well um..I fell and landed on my face," he stuttered as he tried to think of any excuse in the world just so he wouldn't have to mention his father, "Candace, she found me and brought me back home."

"Is that so," She frowned at him not completely believing his story.

Nathaniel nervously laughed, "I suppose I should be more careful next time."

"Okay, the doctor will be here any minute if you need anything you know who to call," She told Nathaniel leaving shortly after.

"Why did you lie?" I asked, "You have to call a social worker or tell someone and if you aren't going to do it I'll do it myself!"

"Candace, no ! You can't tell anyone about my father, promise me you won't tell anyone !"

"I p-promise," I stuttered in shock, "but why do you not want to do anything about this?"

"Because if I tell my father could get arrested or worse and I don't want to ruin my family over this ! Also Amber doesn't even know about this it I don't want her to worry and it's none of your business anyway so you should stay away from it."

"But you've gotten hurt all these times...it's just not fair !"

"What in life is fair ?" He calmly looked at the ground. Suddenly, Nathaniel's father burst in the room with a sweaty doctor behind him looking at us like it was his last day here on Earth.

"Nathaniel, get up we are going home !" He said in a fiery tone.

"Mr Smith, I'm not sure that's a good idea-" he was suddenly stopped by Mr Smith's commentary.

"Excuse me ? I have said that I am taking my son home and that is what I shall do," he glared at the doctor.

"I-if you please," he said nervously moving out of the way so Nathaniel and his father could pass. Nathaniel glanced at me as if to say : you better keep your promise, before leaving the room with his father.

"I think it would be wise if you could leave too, Miss,"

"O-of course," I said as I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs. As I walked back home I had a moral debate with myself about if I should tell a social worker about Nathaniel's situation or not. Even though I had promised not to do anything about it, I felt extremely bad..not even bad I felt TERRIBLE for Nathaniel having to put up with his father and his annoying sister who probably tells on him all the time. From the looks of it his mother doesn't even do anything to stop it. A mother should take care of her children, not let them suffer ! I had to calm down before I burst into one big bubble of anger. I ran home as it became 11 am. I saw my Mom cooking something from the outside kitchen window as I opened the door she came to me in a millisecond.

"Darling ! Oh lord, where have you been ?!" she cried.

"I-I was at a friend's house for a slumber party," I lied.

"A friend's house? Why didn't you tell me, your Dad and I were worried sick about you !"

"I'm sorry," I looked down at the ground realising I was with Nathaniel the whole night at the hospital.

"Well you had better eat some breakfast," she said as she out down a plate of waffles on the table, "your favourite!"

I half smiled at her as I sat down and devoured the waffles since I hadn't eaten for a whole seven hours.

After I finished eating I went into my room and sat on the chair deciding that on Monday I defiantly have to tell someone about Nathaniel or else I would burst !

The rest of the weekend flew by very quickly as all I did was stay at home and watch Youtube videos.

I waved my Dad goodbye as I jumped out of his Mercedes. I casually walked into school and even though I looked calm on the outside my mind was racing with thoughts and my heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would tear right through me any minute. I walked straight to Alexy and Armin.

"Hey guys," I waved to them. Armin looked up at me for a few second and smiled before turning back to his game of Mario.

"Supp girl !" Alexy pulled me into the tightest hug anyone had ever given me.

"Alexy, you can let me go now," I breathed heavily as he let go of me.

"Sorry I tend to give very enthusiastic hugs !" He smiled at me.

"Enthusiastic you say, you nearly killed her !" Armin protested.

"Whoops ! Did I hurt you Candi-Cane ?" he looked at me with puppy eyes.

"N-no I'm fine !" I managed to pull a tiny smile, " Well I'll be back in a few see you at Maths, Armin."

"Ciao," he said not looking up from his Nintendo.

I entered the student council room in hope to see a non-bruised, smiling Nathaniel , but all I found was Melody sorting through papers.

"Hey Melody!" I called out to her.

"Candace ! Lovely to see you, do you need anything?" she smiled at me.

"Actually, I was just looking for Nathaniel have you seen him anywhere?" I politely asked.

"I don't think I have he must be sick, I'm sure he will be back tomorrow,"

"O-okay well thanks anyway," I quietly left the room. If Nathaniel didn't come to school that must mean something is definitely wrong. Another reason for me to tell someone about what happened. The bell rang signalling class time and I rushed to Maths. I opened the door to find a class filled with students but no teachers. I sat down at my desk next to Armin. My stomach filled with butterflies as I looked at him. I guess I wasn't really dating Nathaniel and even though we had feelings for each other it feels like they have disappeared now. I calmed myself down and pulled out my Maths book.

"Where is Mr Lockwood?" I asked Armin.

"I heard he was getting lectured by our lovely headmistress,"

"For what ?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Do I look like I know?" He turned to me frowning. I looked at him weirdly, "Sorry I'm not a morning person."

"I can tell," I stared through the window for a whole five minute placing my final decision that I would tell Armin about Nathaniel after school.

"Hi class ! Sorry for being late I had a few issues but now please open your books to page 38 today we are doing Geometry !" He rapidly said in one sentence. Armin and I were partners for this Maths lesson and it seemed that the whole class was so confused on what any of the Geometry work meant.

"Do you understand any of this ?"

"This is WAY over my head !" Armin laughed. The rest of the school hours went by super quickly I never really had much time to talk to Armin apart from lunch, but even then all they did was make me watch them tease Kentin. After school had ended ,I went up to Armin who was all alone playing Sims on his iPad.

"Uh Armin?" I tapped his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows but his eyes still locked onto his iPad.

"Can I tell you something?" I whispered.

He looked up at me and saw my saddened expression, " Of course what is it?"

"I-I think we should go somewhere more private," I said quietly. We both then entered the school Gardening area.

"Ok so tell me, what's going on?"

I took in a deep breath...do I really want to tell Armin? ..._Yes_.


End file.
